


【冬盾】magical milk魔法牛奶

by carolchang829



Series: 冬盾Sex短篇翻譯 - 26字母挑戰 [8]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bottom Steve Rogers, Crack Treated Seriously, Established Relationship, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Nursing Kink, Pet Names, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 13:19:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15510741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolchang829/pseuds/carolchang829
Summary: “什么鬼？”Steve蜷缩成一团，双手捏着他的胸部，手上是又湿又黏又热。“哇哦，”Bucky倒吸一口气，看着自己的手指，眼睛瞪得圆圆的，“这……这是奶水？”





	【冬盾】magical milk魔法牛奶

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [magical milk](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13439091) by [wearing_tearing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wearing_tearing/pseuds/wearing_tearing). 



> thanks to wearing_tearing for letting me translate this amazing fic into Chinese! it's so hot!

Steve有有时间去反应。  
他正胶着在战场之中，街道上全是邪恶的魔法泰迪熊，尖牙利齿，它们正试图吃掉手口能碰到的任何人或者东西，Sam在从空中消灭它们，一只泰迪熊咬住了他的一扇翅膀，死命的不松口。Natasha手中持枪，一个接一个的击毙它们，很多泰迪熊倒在了她的脚下，她正向这一切的幕后主使接近——又一个话多中二的超级大反派巫师。  
至于Steve，有半打的泰迪熊正在向他靠近，他正在拼了老命的用他的盾牌尽可能多的砸向它们。  
所以，Steve没有反应的时间。  
前一刻，他还在削掉一个泰迪熊的脑袋，玩具填充物四散飞去，下一刻，一阵白色的闪光就击中了他的胸膛，将他击落到了一堆废墟当中。他捂住胸口躺在那里，所见到的最后一幕是Natasha把那个家伙压制在了地上，用泰瑟枪给他的屁股来了一下。  
很好，Steve想，然后所有的一切都陷入了黑暗。

“我没事，”Steve觉得他都说了一百次这句话了，他恼怒的盯着地板。  
“为什么不让Bruce来决定呢？”Sam问道，听起来不带一丝笑意。他正缝合着他手臂上的伤口。  
Steve转而怒视起了Sam，想不通为什么他就不能决定他自己好不好，而Sam就可以自己给自己缝合伤口，就连Natasha也赶走了来帮助她的人，自己清洗了她脸上的血迹，用一个海绵宝宝的创口贴处理了她额头上的伤口。  
“我们不知道击中你的是哪种魔法，”Bruce道，声音冷静而带着安抚的意味，他正看着Steve的实验结果，“但是它并没有显现出任何不利的影响来。”  
“看吧？”Steve对Sam用口型说道，后者翻了个白眼，“那么我可以回家了。”  
“最好是能继续保持观察，看看是否会有任何不同寻常的情况发生，因为不管击中你的是什么咒语，都可能会延迟显现。”Bruce告诉他道，伸手摸了摸头发，“你确定你觉得没事？”  
“是的，”Steve点头道，只是有一半在撒谎而已。  
他的胸膛感觉有点酸胀，也更柔软了，但他想那是因为他被某种闪亮的魔法十成十的给击中了。他身上的其他伤口和淤青都已经在回来的路上愈合，Steve能说他感觉同平日里没有什么两样。  
“好吧，”Bruce叹了口气道，然后尖锐的看了他一眼，“如果有什么不对劲的状况出现就来找我，别等真的发生了什么才来。”  
“我不会的。”Steve羞赧道。  
“他不会的，”Natasha打断了他，滑到Sam的旁边坐下，手里拿着手机，“我才给James发了短信。”  
Steve抿着双唇，既受触动，又觉得被背叛了。  
“那么你可以走了。”Bruce拍了下他的手臂，“我确定如果发生了什么的话，Bucky会给我们打电话的。”  
Steve朝他的朋友们摇了摇头，却忍不住嘴角微微上扬，他和Sam击了计拳头，亲了亲Nat头上海绵宝宝的创口贴，朝Bruce挥了挥手，然后再离开。  
现在他被正式放走，他等不及要回家了。 **  
在回家的路上，Steve感觉他的胸口越来越酸胀，在美国队长的制服下，那里的肌肤又紧又热。他揉了揉自己的胸肌，背心的衣料摩擦过他的乳头，激起一阵微弱的疼痛沿着脊椎向下，他不由嘶了口气。  
不管是什么魔法击中的他，他妈的都疼死了。  
“Bucky，我回来了。”Steve喊道，一脚把门关上，扔下手中的包裹，伸手去解藏在他颈背后隐藏的拉链。  
他想要现在就脱了这身衣服！

Steve确定他胸口一定有一大块的淤青，因为那里的皮肤又疼痛又敏感，他一点都不期待向Bucky解释发生了什么，为什么他受伤了，但是现在脱掉他的上衣，把他的手臂从袖子里释放出来才是优先。  
当Steve把他制服的上半部分脱了下来时，他不由松了口气，现在他就穿着背心和制服裤子。他的胸膛感觉又肿又大，他的乳首坚挺，刺戳着他的背心。Steve低头看着自己，眉头微皱，犹豫着朝他的一侧胸膛伸出手去。  
“操，”Steve嘶声道，蜷缩起肩膀，在他手下，他的胸膛又嫩又热。他用手指勾着他的背心领口，朝他的胸膛看去，却没有看到任何淤青，他不由邹了皱眉头，“什么鬼？”  
“我觉得应该说，你在做什么鬼？”  
Steve被Bucky的声音吓了一跳，被火烧到般的把手落回身侧，他就这么站在门前，制服被推到腰身，白色背心的布料紧贴在他的胸膛。  
这不是Bucky第一次抓到他在弄自己，但这仍然很尴尬啊。而且Steve都还没做些什么呢，就只是想看看为什么他的胸膛突然间感觉这么奇怪。  
“没……”Steve开口道，却因Bucky突然的靠近把剩下的话吞回了肚子闭上了嘴。此时Bucky的眼睛正牢牢的黏在Steve的胸膛上。  
“你的奶子怎么了？”Bucky问道，一手握着Steve的腰身，另一只手放在他胸膛下的肋骨处，仿佛是想要摸一摸。  
对于Bucky，Steve一点都不奇怪，他总是想要触碰，他想要所有的触碰。  
“没发生什么，”Steve撒谎道，在Bucky的灼灼目光下红了脸庞，“它们没事。”  
他的大脑已经在飞速运作，回想起那击中他的魔法，以及Bruce的警告。  
这就是发生的事情吗？现在魔法才显现出来，Steve要从他的胸膛里长出泰迪熊来了吗，就像Nat逼他看的电影里那样，这些毛绒玩具会像外星怪物那样从他的乳头里冒出来吗？  
“它们当然没事，”Bucky慢悠悠的说道，拇指抚摸着Steve胸膛上的乳晕，“就只是比以前大了一点而已。”Bucky舔了舔嘴唇，目光深沉，“大了很多。”  
Steve的喉咙里发出细小的声音，半是担忧半是激动，他再次朝下看向自己，看向他的胸膛，这才发现在他背心的勾勒下，它们看起来是有多大，双乳之间形成浅浅的乳沟。它们看起来的确像是奶子，比以前更像，Steve不知道该做些什么。  
绝逼不要回医疗室，他的大脑里冒出来。不管发生了什么，他都可以自己处理。  
“我……”Steve开口道，话语被卡在了嗓子眼。  
Bucky把他的目光从Steve的胸膛上撕开，朝上看去，嘴角因担忧而下抿，“告诉我发生了什么。”  
Steve尽他所能的告诉了他，然后看见了Bucky在他说道他被不明魔法击中时阴霾的表情，但Bucky一直在抚摸着他，双手贴着Steve的皮肤滚烫而又温柔，目光偶尔扫向Steve的胸膛。  
Bucky Barnes，永远对奶子有着情节。  
“所以你被某种魔法击中，”Bucky缓慢的说道，视线再次落在Steve的胸膛上，“而现在你的奶子又这么……”  
Steve的胸肌抽动了下，他注意到Bucky被吸引的目光有多沉迷，他双唇微启。  
“Bruce说我没什么问题。”Steve解释道，当Bucky挑起一边眉毛，刻意的用指尖点了点Steve的胸膛中间。“真的，没什么事，这一定是某种副作用或者什么的。”  
希望是温和的那种，而不是，你知道的，Steve的胸膛大到爆炸掉那种。  
“什么副作用。”Bucky压低声音道，收紧握住Steve身侧的手。  
“它们有点疼，”Steve承认道，他的乳头硬挺坚硬，任何细微的动作都会让它们摩擦到他的背心。  
“Stevie，”Bucky喃喃道，双手从Steve的身侧滑到他的背心下，他捏着衣服的下边，朝Steve看了眼，然后缓慢的把衣料往上拉去，“为我抬高手？”  
Steve照做了，忽视掉这会让他的胸膛上挺，帮助Bucky把他的背心脱掉，当他的胸膛赤裸时，Steve不由舒了口气，乳头硬挺的暴露在公寓里冰冷的空气中。

现在没法否认他的胸膛变得有多大了，酸胀疼痛。在把Steve的背心甩到了地上后，Bucky喉咙里发出声柔和的声音，双手再次来到Steve身侧。  
“哇哦，甜心，”Bucky喃喃道，看向Steve的胸膛，目光暗沉深邃，“看看你。”  
血液一下不受控制的涌上了Steve的脸颊，他满是羞赧。他知道那样的目光意味着什么，他能感受得到Bucky视线中的饥渴，他羞涩的是这让他感到有多火辣。  
Steve本该对此有所担忧，因为明显的有什么不对劲的发生，但在看见Bucky对他，对他的奶子这么痴迷后？Steve只想弯着腰把胸送到Bucky的脸上。  
Steve不明白为什么他会觉得惊讶，真的，Bucky总是喜欢他的胸，即使在他骨瘦如柴的时候。  
Bucky也总是喜欢用嘴去含，诱人的粉色唇瓣包裹着Steve的乳珠、Steve的手指、Steve的老二。  
对于他们来说，这并不是什么新鲜事。  
但是对于Bucky有多想要他这点，仍然让Steve措手不及，即使像是这样，即使他看起来都不像自己。  
但是再次，这也不是第一次了，Bucky想要他的渴望从未动摇过。  
“Bucky，”Steve恳求道，虽然他并不知道他想要什么，他感觉皮肤发紧，热辣难耐，身体在Bucky炽烈专注的目光下起了反应。  
“嗯？Steve，”Bucky低哑道，双手向上，捧住Steve的双胸，手指在他乳首上微微一捏。  
就在此时，Steve开始溢出了什么。  
**  
“什么鬼？”Steve蜷缩成一团，双手捏着他的胸部，手上是又湿又黏又热。  
“哇哦，”Bucky倒吸一口气，看着自己的手指，眼睛瞪得圆圆的，“这……这是奶水？”  
Steve发出声扼噎的声音，退后一步，双手扔牢牢的捧着他的胸部。他能感受到有液体沿着他的皮肤向下流去，滑过他的腹部，又热又湿，弄脏了他的制服裤子。  
“我……”Steve开口道，却无话可说。如果他对自己诚实的话，他完全不知道该说什么。  
他大脑里之前恐慌的那部分松了口气，至少没有爆炸出泰迪熊怪物，就只是奶水而已，他可以处理奶水。  
大概吧。  
大概吧……

在他身上发生过那么多怪异的狗屎后，这一次真的是跻身第一。  
但所有恐怖的想法都从他的大脑里烟消云散，因为他看到Bucky的金属手臂光芒微闪，Bucky的手指正伸向他的嘴巴，粉色的嘴唇分开，探出了舌头，准备尝一尝。  
在Steve能说些什么，或者把他绊倒在地之前，Bucky把他的手指含进了嘴里，“它是，”Bucky惊讶道，惊奇的低眼看着自己的手，“它也是甜的。”  
Steve死了。  
他很确定这就是现在发生的事情。  
这也解释了从他嘴里发出的声音，尖锐受伤，仿佛他的整个世界就此终结。  
“嘿，”Bucky急忙道，双手抓住Steve的手臂，“嘿，Steve，嘘嘘。”  
Steve吞咽了下，用背叛的眼神看着他的胸膛，“Bucky……”  
“你想回医疗……”  
“不！”Steve尖叫道，不小心挤到了他的奶子，让更多的奶水流了出来，“不，我不去，不，我没事。”  
Bucky朝他眨了眨眼，“你在泌乳。”  
Steve做了个鬼脸，非常清晰的感受到正从他的皮肤上往下流的奶水，“废话，但是Bruce说我没什么问题，所以我不用……我没事，我没问题，没事的。”  
没事的。  
真的。  
Steve能处理，他在……泌乳，但这没关系。  
“没事的，”Bucky重复道，抬起一边的眉毛，意有所指的看着Steve的胸膛——仍在被Steve捧着，用双手捧着。  
Steve反抗的扬起下巴，双颊火辣，却胆敢Bucky反驳他，“是的。”  
“好吧，”Bucky说，捏了捏Steve的手臂，然后双手下滑来到Steve的腰身，“好吧，所以你不想去医疗室。”  
“是的。”  
“那么你打算怎么处理这个？”  
Steve张嘴闭嘴了好几次，“或许它自己就会停止。”他虚弱的说道，缓慢的把双手从他的胸部移开。  
他的奶子仍然比平时大，也更加的重，不时传来微弱的疼痛，他的乳头又红又肿，乳头尖上还湿润的浸着奶水，完全没有任何迹象要停下来……不管是什么鬼。  
泌乳，Steve的大脑回答了这个问题。  
呵呵。  
Bucky哼了哼，“是啊，就像它真的会马上停止。”  
Steve瞪了眼他，然后看向自己的胸部，“如果我就放着不管……”他没有说完，用手指试探性的戳了戳一边的奶子，这让他嘶了口气，疼痛从他触碰到的地方传来。  
Bucky摇了摇头，“看吧，这没用的，伙计。”  
“那你说该怎么办？”Steve生气道，他试图双手抱胸，却刚好把他的双胸挤在了一起，奶水从他的乳头上如断线的珠子般滚落，让他的胸部变得更加脏乱，“操。”  
“或许……”Bucky开口道，当Steve看向他时，发现他的目光胶着正在自己的胸膛上，“或许，我可以……你知道，帮你弄出来。”  
Steve尴尬的红了脸颊，腹部一阵热意涌现，又来了，Bucky对他的饥渴真是昭然若揭，从他深沉的目光，从他分开的双唇，从他变浅的呼吸中都能看出。  
Bucky Barnes露出了“这让我的鸡巴梆硬”的表情，Steve对此完全招架不住，真的，他的老二都已经在他紧身材料的裤子束缚下抽动起来。“Bucky，”Steve道，比他打算的声音更加尖锐。  
“Steve，”Bucky舔了舔嘴唇，他的脸颊也有些染红，他双手向上，指尖擦过Steve胸部的下方，激起后者一阵激颤，“我可以帮你。”  
“帮我，”Steve面无表情，胸腔的心跳加速，“帮我？”  
“我知道你在疼，洋娃娃，”Bucky说道，语调如仿佛枫糖浆般的柔软，拇指在Steve的一颗乳珠周围画着圈，“我可以让你感到舒服。”  
“不敢相信你居然因为这个性起，”Steve不可置信的说道，拍开Bucky的手。他捡起被扔在地上的背心，试着擦拭流满他胸口腹部的奶水，每次擦过他的乳头都激起一阵疼痛，但总比又黏又湿的好。  
至少比被奶水弄得又黏又湿的好。  
Bucky快速的反应过来，在Steve跑回安全的卧室之前一把揽住他的腰身，再次把他拉近。这番动作成功的把Steve的双手禁锢在了他们的身体之间，奶水浸透了Steve的背心，他们就这么盯着对方看。  
Bucky的目光带着熟悉的饥渴深沉，而Steve则羞赧得双颊火烧。  
或许还带点欲望，Steve才不会告诉别人呢，即使Bucky有他的电话号码。  
“Steve，”Bucky低喃道，倾身让两人的鼻尖相触，滚烫湿润的呼吸喷撒在Steve的唇上，“好不好嘛。”  
“你真的打算要我让你……”Steve说不下去了，朝下看了眼自己的胸部，忽视掉他的老二因此肿胀起来。  
“用嘴含你？是吗？”Bucky忍俊不禁，亲吻着Steve的下巴，“我又不是第一次吸你的奶子了。”  
Steve的喉咙背后发出声扼噎的声音，一阵战栗沿着脊椎向下蔓延。  
Bucky说道点子上了，这绝对不是他们第一次做奶子play，在血清之前Bucky就对Steve的胸部有情节，在血清后，就更加变本加厉了。就在上周Bucky还就靠把舌头伸进Steve的屁股，掐着Steve的乳头让Steve射了。  
记起了那夜的荒唐，Steve忍不住弯起背，朝Bucky凑得更近，胸部摩擦着他自己的双手。Bucky的嘴唇由他的下巴朝他脖颈移去，落下点点细吻，舔弄着他锁骨处的凹陷，然后来到Steve的胸骨。  
“Bucky，”Steve恳求道，即使他并不知道自己想要什么。  
好吧，他在撒谎，他知道他想要什么，他想要Bucky含住他的乳头，就像Bucky想这么做一样的强烈。  
Bucky透过长长的眼睫看向他，满目的狡黠，他的一只手沿着Steve的身侧向上延伸，在Steve光裸的皮肤上留下一路火热的痕迹。  
“我不会做任何你不想我做的事情，”Bucky保证道，拱了拱Steve的胸膛中间，“但我真的想尝尝你，甜心。”  
Steve猛地吸了口气，乳头发紧，因为Bucky的胡茬正好刮在了他的胸膛，他能感受到他腹部变干的奶水，如果Steve对自己足够诚实的话，Bucky用嘴将他舔干净，在他身上舔食吮吸的想法让他激起了一阵的热意。  
Steve并不知道该笑还是该哭，还是该把Bucky拉近一个吻里。他在他们在一起之前就知道Bucky就是个喜欢性癖的家伙，渴望着新玩法，总是想尝试新的方法让Steve崩溃。自从Bucky回归后，情况变得越来越糟——或者说越来越好，他对新鲜经历所带来的欢愉总是无法克制。  
这绝对是次新鲜的经历。  
“你对我的胸真的有不健康的迷恋诶，”Steve说道，已经能感受到自己的松动，Steve总是喜欢被玩弄乳头，而且以他和Bucky这么多年的情感经历来看，这绝对不是他们做爱时经历过的最奇怪的事情。  
Bucky亲吻着Steve一边胸部的弧度，然后是另一边，“你有我见过的最漂亮的奶子，只是因为这样而已。”  
Steve感到血液一下涌上了他的脸庞，让他染上一层粉红。他情不自禁的融化在了Bucky的亲吻和温柔的抚摸当中，他的双手不再掩住他的胸口，反而放开了他被弄脏的背心，这样他才能握住Bucky的手臂。  
“不要在这里做。”Steve低喃道，声音因尴尬和性起而变得低沉。毕竟他干嘛要拒绝这会给他们俩都带来快感的事呢，Bucky朝他咧嘴一笑，目光深沉明亮，已经开始把Steve往他们的卧室拉去，“如你所愿，甜心。”

**  
“也不要在这里做。”Steve气喘吁吁地说，头向后仰，Bucky在他颈间的脉搏上吮吸出一个吻痕，嘴巴湿润火热。  
“好吧，”Bucky轻轻松松的同意了，不停地亲吻着Steve的下巴，然后来到了Steve的嘴唇。  
Steve贴着Bucky的嘴哼哼着，双臂搂住他的肩膀，把他拉得更近。Bucky把他困在走廊的墙上，不停地亲吻他，品尝着Steve的味道。Bucky的手捧着Steve的屁股，贪婪而渴望，把Steve压在Bucky想要他的地方。  
“Bucky，快点，”Steve喘息不匀地说，当Bucky轻咬他的下唇，又舔了舔他，安抚带来的疼痛时，他发出了一声柔软的呻吟。  
“好的，亲爱的。”Bucky低喃道。他又一次紧紧地贴在Steve的身上，让他们的唇贴在一起摩挲着，来了个用力的吻，这才退了开去。  
Steve仍然紧紧地抓着Bucky的肩膀，膝盖发软的靠着墙壁，他张嘴想说点什么，但当他的视线看向Bucky的胸部时，所有的话都被吞进了肚子。  
“我的天啊，”Steve小声的说道，老二在裤子里抽搐着，血液一下涌上了他的脸庞。  
Bucky衬衫的胸口湿漉漉的，在他紧贴着Steve胸口的胸肌处沾染了两块圆形的污渍。Bucky低头看向自己，当他看到Steve在他身上造成的脏乱时眼神一下变得暗沉，然后他的嘴角勾起一抹微笑。  
Steve努力不要呜咽。真的，他努力了。  
但当Bucky露出这样的笑容时，他完全无力招架——丰满的嘴角勾起弧度，眼睛明亮，向Steve允诺整个世界的最美好的疼痛——许诺会为他做些什么，会对他做些什么。  
Bucky再次拉近了他们之间的距离，吮吻着Steve的嘴唇，他的一只手沿着Steve的胯部滑过，隔着裤子包裹住Steve的老二。Steve在Bucky的手掌的热度下呻吟和颤抖着，又硬又疼，他弓着身子撞进Bucky摊开的手掌。  
“我会照顾你的，洋娃娃。”Bucky用一个吻承诺道，带着足以熔化的热度，让Steve微微叹息，把自己交到Bucky的手里。  
不是说他之前没这样过，他总是相信Bucky，但现在他是臣服于Bucky的关爱之中，让Bucky来决定进度，他让自己被呵护，被折磨，然后再被拼凑回来。  
Steve知道Bucky感受到了他的顺从，Bucky贴着他皮肤愉悦的笑让Steve颤抖起来，身体柔软而温顺，让Bucky揽住他。Bucky轻而易举的承受住了Steve的重量，抓着Steve大腿把他抱了起来，Steve缠着Bucky，脑袋埋在Bucky的脖颈，酸胀的胸部摩擦着Bucky的T恤。  
Bucky把他放在了床上，在Bucky抽离之前，Steve用手抓住了Bucky的手臂，发出声微弱的受伤的声音。现在的他不想让Bucky离他太远。他想让他们互相缠绕，尽可能的亲密。  
“嘘，Steve，”Bucky低声说，再次用唇摩挲着Steve的嘴唇。Steve沉浸在这个吻里，感到Bucky的手指在他的发丝里温柔而抚慰的穿梭时，他微笑起来，“我马上回来，好吗?”Bucky问，把他们的鼻子碰在一起，眼角弯起笑意的纹路。  
“好，”Steve回答道，快速的偷了个吻，这才放开抓住Bucky双臂的手，放到身侧的床上。他看见Bucky朝浴室走去，抓紧Bucky不在的这几秒钟再次审视起了自己。  
Steve的胸部仍然肿胀酸痛，当Steve戳了戳其中一边时，它抖动了下，他的乳头又硬又红，乳尖上犹挂着奶水——突然间汇入了Steve自胸口到腹部的那块黏湿晶莹。  
情不自禁的，Steve用手指从他胸下收集了点冷却的奶水，伸进嘴里。当他尝到自己的味道时，忍不住皱了皱眉头。奶水是甜的，就像Bucky所说，比他们早上经常喝的牛奶味道要淡一点，更像是甜杏仁味的牛奶。  
这个想法这让Steve哭笑不得，这是他的奶水，他的身体产的，结果尝起来像是甜杏仁味的。  
操他妈的。  
“你在干嘛？”  
Steve快速的把手指从嘴里取了出来，脸颊因被抓到在尝自己而愧疚得发红。 Bucky走到床边，手里拿着一条毛巾，棕色的眼睛来来回回的在Steve的胸口和他的嘴巴之间扫过。  
“没干嘛，”Steve撒谎，舔着嘴唇，追逐着自己奶水的甜味。  
“当然咯，”Bucky慢悠悠的说道，抬起一边眉毛看着他。 然而他没有继续逼问，而是选择爬上了床，湿润的吻了下Steve， “你也没有任何理由尝起来像是牛奶一样甜。”  
“没有。”Steve摇摇头，脸上的红晕继续往下，晕染了他的脖子和胸口，“你拿毛巾干嘛？”他问，甚至都没有试图掩饰他在改变话题。  
Bucky邪恶的向他笑了，嘴角勾起弧度，目光在卧室微弱的灯光下暗沉，“以防我们弄得太乱，”他的目光胶着在Steve的身体上，“比现在还乱，让我擦干净你？”  
“你不必，”Steve反驳道，他知道用不了多久他又会变湿，特别是还有触摸他的Bucky的双手，当Bucky抚摸他时，就仿佛他知道所有能逼疯Steve的方法。  
“我告诉过你，我会照顾你的。”Bucky提醒他道，嘴唇再次刷过Steve的唇，温柔而甜蜜，“让我来。”  
Steve叹息起来，放松的躺回床上，让Bucky随心所欲。柔软的毛巾贴近他的皮肤让Steve颤抖起来，咬着嘴唇不让自己发出呻吟。  
当Bucky擦拭着他乳头上的奶滴时，一阵轻微的疼痛传来，Steve忍不住追逐起了这股疼痛，贴近Bucky的双手。  
“Steve，”Bucky喃喃道，炽热的呼吸喷洒在Steve的脸颊上，他轻轻的点了点Steve的大腿内侧，“为我抬起来。”  
Steve顺从的做了，让Bucky把毛巾垫在他的身下，假装这样的暗示没有让他脸红心跳。倒不是说Bucky能看出来，Steve整个身体早就熟透了，潮红一路沿着他白皙的皮肤蔓延到了肚脐。  
“还好吗？”Bucky确认道，一只手从Steve的髋部向上来到他的胸下，拇指抚摸着那里敏感的皮肤。  
Steve蠕动了起来，不知道该躲开这样的抚摸，还是该贴近。他的胸口酸疼，他的每一次动作或者胸部的抖动都会激起阵阵刺痛。Bucky欣赏着眼前的美景，舌头探出双唇之间。  
“我在产奶，”Steve面无表情道，虽然他听起来更像是气喘吁吁，他不敢相信他居然说了这个词，产奶，“我不会说我还好。”  
“我不知道……”Bucky拖着调子道，手指玩弄着Steve的乳头，让它们被奶水浸润，“对比我们身上发生过的其他事情来看，这看起来很轻松。”  
Steve哼了哼，但当Bucky捧住他的一侧胸部捏了捏时，含笑变成了抽气声。“操，”Steve喘息的看着一股奶水从他的体内射出，打湿了他的腹部，滴落进了他身下的毛巾。  
“你看啊，”Bucky敬畏的低喃道，完全被激起了性欲，他的手扔在捏弄Steve的胸口，“操，Stevie，看看你。”  
Steve这么做了，再次向下看着自己，他的胸部比之前更像是奶子了，就如同Bucky经常称呼的那样，盛满奶水又重又肿。它们比他刚回公寓时更大，奶水珍珠般的从他挺立的乳头上朝下流去。  
从他的锁骨到他的制服裤子，他浑身都潮红着黏湿，他的老二梆硬的被困在拉链里。  
他看起来已经是一团遭了，他们都还没开始呢。“衣服，”Steve困难的说道，双手笨拙的去脱他的裤子。  
“对哦，是啊，”Bucky最后再捏了次，然后放开手，在Steve已经被弄脏的裤子上擦了擦。  
Bucky帮着Steve，两人一起毛毛躁躁的把裤子脱了干净，当Bucky俯下身去，隔着内裤蹭着Steve的老二时，Steve忍不住倒抽了口气，他内裤上的湿润已经显示出他有多想要。  
“Buck，快点啊，”Steve催促道，用脚趾戳了戳Bucky的肋骨，Bucky尖叫了声，跳了开。他的一根金属手指还卡在Steve内裤的腰带上。  
Steve根本没有时间去反应，布料撕裂的声音在房间里传开，他的老二拍打在他的腹部，阴囊在寒冷的卧室里晃荡。内裤的一半布料被他压在了屁股底下，剩下的则在Bucky的手里。  
Bucky抿着嘴，嘴唇抖动仿佛是在拼命的憋着笑，“抱歉？”他问道，然后无耻的咧嘴笑了开，挥动着手里的内裤，仿佛是在挥舞白色的旗子，如果那扇旗子会一半全是前液的话，那就是了。  
“你得给我买条新的，”Steve警告他道，从他屁股下抽走被撕烂的内裤扔向一边。  
Bucky咧嘴一笑，再次回到床上，在Steve身边躺下，“你想要什么都可以，甜心。”  
Steve一手揽着他的肩膀把他拉了过来，贪婪的手指绕过Bucky的脖子，穿进他的发丝，“我想要你脱干净。”  
Bucky快速的从命，踏出自己的衣服，然后爬上了床。Steve舔着嘴唇看着Bucky——光裸着任君欣赏，他的肌肉随着他的动作起伏，还有那又大又粗的老二，硬挺着弯曲的贴在他的腹部。  
一想到Bucky要操他就让Steve浑身发热，他最爱的就是让Bucky进入他，填满他，但这次他的思维拐到了另外的方面，让Bucky把他的老二穿过Steve的奶子之间，而不是操进他的屁股，就那样的操着他，被奶水和前液弄脏。  
操，但是Steve想要，Steve想要到乱了心智，忍不住伸出一只手去，好握住Bucky的老二，撸一发那坚挺的长度。  
“原谅我（excuse me），”Bucky低喃道，更像是笑音而非一句话，撞进Steve的手掌里。  
Steve靠了过去，蹭着Bucky的胸膛，湿热的嘴巴贴着Bucky的皮肤，感受到Bucky在他嘴唇下的心跳，“你被原谅了，”Steve喘息着道，在Bucky的乳头旁落下一吻。  
“我觉得我们的位置反了，甜心。”Bucky告诉他，手指梳过Steve的发丝，然后轻微的拉了拉，“应该是我把脸埋在你的奶子里才对。”  
“Bucky，”Steve嘤咽道，脸埋在Bucky的胸毛里，脸颊烫得快要着火了。这让他更明显的感觉到了自己的奶子，又重又饱满。  
“不是说我在抱怨，”Bucky咧着嘴继续道，揽着Steve的后颈捏了捏，“我总是喜欢你把脸埋在我身上。”  
“我给你个鬼脸哦，”Steve回击道，当Bucky忍不住笑了时，他也笑了。  
“只要是你的脸就行。”Bucky道，亲了亲Steve的额头。  
“满嘴胡话。”  
“对着你我就不会正常说话了，洋娃娃。”Bucky回答道，然后含住了Steve的嘴唇把他拉近一个深长的吻里。  
Steve叹息起来，沉浸在Bucky嘴唇熟悉的感觉中。Bucky尝起来刺激中带着一点的甜，Steve意识到那是因为Bucky在刚才尝过他——他的奶水，他不由一阵激颤。  
“嗨，”Bucky推开一点，哑着声音打招呼，与Steve额头相抵。  
“嗨，”Steve也同样低声回答，他亲了亲Bucky的下巴沟，嘴角，和他棱角分明的颧骨。  
“让我照顾你，甜心？”Bucky贴着Steve的耳廓问道，声音低沉。Bucky的双手贪婪的揽在Steve的身侧，手指将将的碰着Steve的胸部，恳请着抚摸。  
“嗯，”Steve再次亲了亲Bucky的脸颊，腹部发热。  
“你得先放开我。”Bucky微笑着道，向前挺胯。  
Steve忍不住笑了，最后一次捏了捏Bucky的老二，高兴的看着这让Bucky呻吟起来。他放开了手，在他身下的毛巾上擦了擦，Bucky坐在了床边。  
“来着儿，”Bucky垫着枕头靠在床头柜上，双手握住Steve的髋部，把他拉近。  
Steve利落的跨坐在了Bucky的胯部，Bucky的老二撞到了他的大腿，然后顺着他的阴囊下，滑进他的臀瓣间。Steve忍不住一阵呻吟，然后向下压了压，Bucky的手指掐进他的身侧，让他浑身一抖。他的老二滑过Bucky的腹部，留下一道晶莹的前液。  
但让Steve失控的是他抖动的奶子，沉甸甸的，酸痛难忍，它们感觉是如此的肿大，又有奶水开始流出来。  
“宝贝，”Bucky低喃道，目光深沉贪婪的看着Steve的奶子。  
Steve再次浑身泛起潮红，这样的新姿势意味着他的奶子就在这里，就在Bucky的脸上，就在他的视野中。Bucky能看到它们有多饱满，Steve有多湿，就等着接下来会发生什么。  
Bucky向前倾身，在Steve奶子的弧度上印下一个吻，就在他的心口，如此的甜蜜。虽然出乎意料，但Steve还是笑了，心中的不安也渐渐平息，他融化在Bucky的抚摸下。  
“Bucky，”Steve脱口而出，双手揽着Bucky的脖子，奶子挤在了Bucky的脸上。即使这样，Bucky仍然没有做，而是抬起头来索要了个吻，Steve无助的回吻起来，迷失在他舌头上尝到的Bucky的味道。  
他们就这样吻了一会儿，直到Steve变得火辣温顺，在Bucky的腹部摩擦了起来。在Bucky的双手和嘴巴的侍弄下，他变得坦诚无比，奶水持续的顺着他的胸口往下流，让他浑身刺痛起来，两人都被弄脏。  
但是还是有点痛，不舒服的那种，不像Bucky轻咬Steve下唇时那种快速的刺痛，Steve的胸口因压在Bucky的胸膛上而发疼，又紧又不舒服。这不再是那种舒服的，让Steve想要更多的疼痛，这种疼痛让Steve想要得到解脱，他知道他只能从Bucky的嘴里得到。  
Steve不得不退后了点，气喘不匀，满脸潮红，视线与Bucky交汇了一秒钟后，朝他的胸口看去：“Bucky，我需要……”Steve说不出口，尴尬的吞下了接下来的话。  
Bucky再次吻了吻他，更加粗鲁，像是在咬他，“我知道你想要什么。”  
Bucky沿着Steve的脖子向下吻去，路过他的锁骨，来到他胸口的弧度，他停在了这里，再次朝上看了眼Steve，给Steve一个想让他停下来的机会。  
Steve不想让他停下，所以他揽住Bucky的颈背，手指抓住Bucky的头发，把他拉近，就一点点，让Bucky知道他想要什么。  
Bucky再次在他胸口印上一个吻，让Steve知道一切可以交给他。然后他用一只手捧起Steve的一侧奶子，粉色的嘴唇张开，把乳头含进了嘴里，伸出舌头来一尝滋味。  
当Bucky的嘴巴含住他时，Steve发出了最甜蜜最美味疼痛的声音，Bucky这么舔着他带着痛楚，脸颊凹陷得吮吸，自Steve回家后，他体内的奶水第一次这么畅快的流了出来。  
Steve不知道该躲开还是离得更近，所以他选择抓紧Bucky的头发，身体被痛苦和愉悦撕裂，他粗重的喘息回荡在房间里，偶尔夹杂着细小痛苦的呻吟，和Bucky吮吸时发出的柔和声音。  
几秒钟后，Bucky退了开些许，乳头从他的嘴唇里滑出，他的嘴唇上还沾着奶水。Bucky揉捏着Steve的奶子，又靠近舔掉被他弄出来的奶水，再重重的吸一口Steve的乳头才放了开。  
“你可真甜。”Bucky喃喃道，声音嘶哑粗重，完全被激起了性欲。Steve能感受到Bucky抵着他屁股硬挺的老二，当Bucky舔着嘴唇时，他的老二也跟着抽动起来，“你尝起来可真不错，甜心。”  
Steve不知道该说些什么，他甚至都不认为在这释放的快感的冲刷下他还能说出话来，他想要更多，他需要更多，他想要Bucky的嘴巴重新含住他，就现在。  
“Bucky，”这是Steve仅能说出来的话，弯着背把胸送进Bucky的脸上。他用手把Bucky的脑袋压得更近，就在他所想要的地方，所以Bucky能……  
一想到Bucky从他身体上喝奶就让Steve浑身颤抖，大脑眩晕。  
Bucky不需要言语就能明白Steve想要什么，所以他再次含住Steve的乳头，舔弄起来。Steve在Bucky的吮吸下，舒服得眼睛上翻，脚趾蜷缩，他不住的挺胯，在Bucky的腹部摩擦着自己的老二，也让屁股滑过他臀瓣间Bucky的老二。  
这太多了，但仍然不够，Steve发现自己在释放的边缘，却又不足以到达，他忍不住呜咽起来。  
再一次，Steve不需要多说什么，一会儿后，Bucky的一只手握住Steve的老二，撸动起来，配合着他的用力吮吸给Steve打起了手枪。  
“哦操，”Steve呻吟着，撞进Bucky捏紧的拳头，整个身体都因快要释放而颤抖。  
Steve不得不朝下去看Bucky，看他红润的脸庞和殷红的嘴唇，他深沉的目光和被汗水浸湿的头发。Bucky对上他的视线，含着他的乳头哼了哼，嘴巴饥渴贪婪的吮吸着Steve所给予的。  
他可真美真好，Steve想用自己把他的Bucky裹起来，永不放开。  
就在这时Bucky用拇指划过Steve老二的龟头下面，同时Bucky的牙齿轻柔的咬了咬他嘴里的乳头。这让Steve终于紧绷起来，眼前一片空白的射了，高潮席卷过他，精液喷得Bucky满手满身都是。  
Steve颤抖着找回呼吸，心跳加速，四肢沉重。他把额头靠在Bucky的肩膀上，Bucky的一只手抚摸着他的后背。  
但他仍然硬着，老二红热的贴在Bucky的腹部，他的奶子仍然肿胀，其中一边要严重一点，乳头又硬又敏感，奶水还在持续的往他胸口流。  
“看看你。”Bucky道，把Steve的注意力吸引回他的身上。Bucky用带着敬畏、爱意和欲望的神色看着他，他的身体也布满了奶水、精液和汗液。“你还想要，对吗？我才用手和嘴让你射了一次，但你还想要更多。”  
此刻Steve已经顾不得尴尬了，他朝下压了压Bucky的老二，试图让自己背部弯曲成诱惑的弧度，奶子挺立，从Bucky一下移向他胸膛的目光，和他加重的呼吸来看，他成功了。  
“我想要你。”Steve道，又动了动屁股，他把手搭在Bucky的肩膀上撑着自己，“想要你进入我，想要你一边操我一边……”Steve停了下来，喉咙上下移动。  
“我一边干嘛？”Bucky屏息问道，向上摩擦着Steve的屁股。  
“一边吸我的奶子。”Steve呻吟道，咬着自己的嘴唇，拒绝从Bucky的身上移开目光，“想要你……在吸我奶时射出来。”  
“操，Steve，洋娃娃，甜心。”Bucky咒骂道，向上含住Steve的嘴唇，热辣下流的亲吻起来，Steve贴着Bucky的嘴唇呜咽着，紧抓住Bucky的肩膀，几乎要因为欲望而颤抖，“宝贝，亲爱的，”Bucky在吻的间歇间柔和唤道，“我是做了什么才值得的你？”  
“你是指像你这样下流的人吗？”Steve喘息的笑着道，因Bucky朝他露出的甜蜜微笑而心跳加速。  
“如果你继续这样，我就得英年早逝了。”  
“那我就跟着你一起，”Steve承诺道，比他打算得更加温柔而真挚，他的诚实让他收获了来自Bucky的又一枚缓慢而深长的吻，所以他没有抱怨，但他仍然问道，“你到底操不操我了？”  
Bucky当然要操他，就以这个姿势，Steve跨坐在Bucky的大腿上，扶着他的肩膀，把奶子送进Bucky的脸里。  
Bucky小心翼翼的拓开了Steve，手指快速温柔的插进Steve体内，但是他的嘴巴却很邪恶，对着Steve的奶子又吸又咬，品尝着仍在从Steve胸口往外流的奶水。  
当Bucky挺身进去时，两人都喘息了起来，Steve的脑袋往后仰去，感受到Bucky的老二在他体内，有点疼，但是是好的那种，不久后Bucky就开始操起了他，缓慢而深入的那种，激起阵阵愉悦穿过Steve。  
当Bucky蹭了蹭Steve右边奶子的弧度时，快感变得更强，Steve放开了Bucky的肩膀，用手捏住自己的奶子，把乳头送进Bucky的嘴里。  
Bucky微笑着把它含了进去，用力的吮吸起来，他闭上了眼睛开始喝奶，Steve呻吟着，把自己送进Bucky贪婪的嘴里，用手揽着Bucky的脖子把他固定在那儿，同时在Bucky的老二上操着自己。  
Bucky的手指捻揉着Steve被忽视的那边乳头，被奶水弄得黏滑，这只增加了爽的那种疼痛，让Steve咬紧Bucky，追逐着他自己的释放，同时确保Bucky也爽到了。  
Steve已经射了一次，但没过多久他就又接近了，由其是当Bucky正专心致志的吮吸着他的奶子，老二还在他的体内，Bucky的金属手指捏着他的乳头，揉捏他的胸部的时候。他用手握住自己，随着Bucky的刺戳撸动起来，不久后他就再次达到高潮，身体紧绷着射了出来。  
这时他的乳头从Bucky的嘴里滑落出来，然后Steve被掀翻，背躺在床上，Bucky再次撞进了他体内，快速用力地操起了他，Bucky没在继续喝他的奶，暂时还没有，而是捏着Steve的奶子，看着奶水从中流出。这比之前少了点，但奶水仍然沿着Steve的身侧流下，浸润了他身下的毛巾，Bucky的目光追随着液体的流动。  
他们都被奶水、汗水和精液弄得脏兮兮的，但Bucky仍在加速冲刺，他的头发覆盖住了脸庞，用力的挺戳让Steve屏住了呼吸，他柔然的老二仍在试着再次变硬，Steve用腿环住了Bucky的腰，把他拉得更近，双手覆盖上在他奶子上的Bucky的手。  
“快点，Bucky。”Steve轻声道，仰起头亲吻着Bucky的嘴唇，这个吻粗鲁而湿润，“射在我体内，填满我，我想让你……”  
Bucky用力的吻起了他，又操了Steve两次才射出来，用精液灌满了Steve，他倒在Steve的身上，双手仍然紧紧的抓住Steve的奶子。Steve努力挣脱出他的手臂，搂住Bucky，在Bucky的太阳穴上留下个甜蜜的吻，两人渐渐平静下来。  
“我的天啊，”Bucky呻吟道，额头触碰着Steve的脸颊，他的双手捏着Steve的胸，让Steve颤抖了下，“你还在……？”  
Steve在Bucky身下蠕动起来，最后抱了下他，然后就推开了Bucky。当Bucky的老二滑出他体内时，两人都龇开了嘴，一股精液从Steve的屁股里流出。  
Steve感到又湿又有点酸，就像他所喜欢的那样。  
这种感觉很舒服，带着满足和愉悦，还有Bucky温暖赤裸的在他身边。  
Steve胸口处的疼痛已经消失，但他的胸口仍然有点肿，不过只是比平常稍微肿那么一点，但他的乳头仍然又硬又敏感，当Bucky用手揉捏着Steve的胸部时，只有一小股奶水流了出来。  
“我猜快要完了？”Steve猜测道，把Bucky的手拍了开，自己捧着他的胸部，让它们在手中抖了抖。疼痛感绝对是消失了很多，留下的是每次Bucky玩弄完他奶子后的甜蜜的疼痛。  
“快完了就是没有完。”Bucky指出来，一只手平放在Steve的腹部。  
Steve斜了他一眼，欣赏着Bucky脸上还未褪去的潮红，然后哼了哼，“你当然还想继续。”  
Bucky耸了耸肩，毫无歉意，他完全放弃为自己正名，他想要什么就是什么，只要不伤害到其他人和自己就行，他不觉得为什么他要对此感到抱歉。  
“你还在泌乳，”Bucky说道，仿佛Steve不知道一样，“只是在想我可以帮你把所有的奶水都弄出来。”  
Steve朝Bucky眨了眨眼睛，又看向自己，再次捏了捏他的胸部，奶水又从乳尖上流了出来，弄湿了他的手掌，往他们弄出的脏乱中又增加了点。  
“好吧，”Steve说，因为他不是会拒绝Bucky含住他的人，他对Bucky完全没有说不的能力，这也包括在内，“但我们得先清洗，我不想你抱怨你的胸毛上挂着干了的精液。”  
“我最好的伙计。”Bucky梦幻般的叹息道，眨巴着大眼睛，然后在Steve的额头上留下个湿吻，“总是为我着想。”  
他们快速的把自己弄干净了，Bucky在开始前铺在床上的毛巾吸纳了大部分凌乱，但他们仍花了几分钟才把一切都搞定，安全的躺回了床上，皮肤泛着沐浴后的暖意和沐浴露的味道。  
“额，”Steve又开始流了，一小滴奶水聚集在他的乳尖。  
Bucky亲了亲他的肩膀，往下滑了一点，好能含住Steve的奶子，“如果你明天还这样的话，我们得去医疗室。”  
Steve叹息起来，手指梳过Bucky的头发，他不想要那样，但他知道不该去反驳，“好，”他说，当Bucky的呼吸喷洒在他的乳头上时，他问道，“你还好吗？”  
Bucky亲了亲Steve的奶子，“好极了。”他说，然后再次含住了Steve的乳头，闭着眼睛吮吸起来。  
“这真TM的怪异。”Steve喃喃道，指甲抓住Bucky的后颈，Bucky砸吧着嘴退了开些许，朝Steve挑起一边眉毛，“不知道你注没有注意到，但我们真的很怪，伙计。”  
Steve哼了哼，把Bucky的头又按回了他的奶子上，“就说说而已，但你先前说得对，对比我们经历的这么多事情，这算是轻松的了。”  
Bucky哼了哼，嘴巴再次袭击Steve的乳头，他的手微微的捏着Steve的屁股，Bucky含着他乳头吮吸的节奏让Steve有点昏昏欲睡，只有在Bucky换到新的一边时才会被打断。  
对于Steve来说他很容易就像这样陷入了沉睡，温暖而满足，有Bucky靠在他的身边，Steve被梦境席卷前的最后一个想法是如果明早这一切还没消失的话，他希望他不必向其他人展现他的奶子。  
**  
Steve醒来时发现Bucky的手正搭在他的乳头上，轻轻地两边交替地揉捏着，他的拇指轻轻抚摸着Steve的乳头。  
“你他妈的在干什么?”Steve问，眨巴着睁开一只眼睛，这样他就可以用最指责的眼神盯着Bucky。  
这并不是他第一次醒来时发现Bucky在弄他，但这绝对是第一次Bucky错把他当成了奶牛。  
Bucky捏了捏Steve的两个奶子作为回答，噘着嘴说：“你不再分泌乳汁了。”  
Steve坐起来的速度如此的快，以至于他的眼前发黑，他必须得抓住Bucky的手腕来集中注意力，“什么?”  
Bucky笑了笑，掐了Steve的乳头一把，以引起他的注意。Steve发出了一点受伤的声音，皱着眉头看向他，但并没有把Bucky的手从他的胸部拉开。“神奇的奶水，”Bucky阐释道，“都没了。”  
Steve目瞪口呆，低头看了看自己——他的正常的注射了血清的大小的胸部，和粉红色的乳头，有一半被Bucky的手和手指覆盖，但完全恢复到正常的大小了。  
“哦，谢天谢地，”Steve松了一口气，微微前倾，用手擦了擦脸，“我真的不希望向他们解释这件事。”  
“比Nat变成一只真正的蜘蛛的时候更糟糕，但比我和Sam彼此建立灵魂联系的时候更好，”Bucky说，平静的表情皱起了眉。  
Steve倾身吻了一下Bucky的鼻尖，当Bucky低下头，偷了个吻时，他的不快消失了。  
“那么我就没事了，”Steve说，把手放在Bucky的手上，后者的手还放在他的胸上。  
“你总是很棒，”Bucky玩笑着说，当Steve红了脸时笑了起来，“但是，真的，我知道这听起来会很奇怪，”Bucky深吸一口气，慢慢地吐出，“但我会有点想念它们的。”  
“你真是个肮脏的老头子，”Steve开玩笑道，但他无法忽视自己的血液也在发热。  
“这就是你把我变成的样子，娃娃，”Bucky向后一躺，把Steve推倒在床上，覆盖在他身上。“如果我想让你保持兴趣，我就得有创意。”  
“我一直都很感兴趣，”Steve承认道，尽管这对他们两人来说都不是秘密，而且他还在通过在Bucky的大腿上摩擦他半硬的老二来证明他的观点。“而且，我也不需要产奶才能让你用嘴含我。”  
Bucky缓慢的用一个下流的微笑作为回答，许诺Steve各种各样的好东西。“亲爱的，你知道吗？你绝对是正确的。”


End file.
